Embodiments of the present invention relate to a capacitive in-cell touch panel, a driving method thereof and a display device.
With the rapid development of the display technology, touch screen panels have been gradually widespread in people's lives. Currently, the touch screen panels, based on the structure, can be divided into add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels and in-cell touch panels. The add-on touch panel is to separately produce a touch screen and a liquid crystal display (LCD) which are then bonded together to form an LCD with touch function, and has the disadvantages of high production cost, low light transmittance, thick module and the like. The in-cell touch panel is to embed touch electrodes of a touch screen into an LCD, so that not only the overall thickness of a module can be reduced but also the production cost of the touch panel can be greatly reduced. Therefore, the in-cell touch panels are favored for the major panel manufacturers.
In order to maximize the aperture ratio of a touch display screen, a pixel structure in a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate of the touch screen may adopt a dual gate structure when designed. As illustrated in FIG. 1, two gate signal lines are disposed between every two adjacent rows of pixel units on the TFT array substrate, for instance, Gate 1 and Gate 2, Gate 3 and Gate 4, or Gate 5 and Gate 6; and every two adjacent columns of pixel units are taken as a group of pixel unit columns and share a data signal line Data 1, Data 2 or Data 3 disposed between the two pixel unit columns. The dual gate structure reduces the number of data signal lines and source driver ICs by doubling the number of the gate signal lines, and hence reduces the overall cost of the display. But there is no capacitive in-cell touch panel based on the dual gate structure currently.